Selection Between Best Friend and Love
by Jung HaRa
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi apabila terdapat sepasang sahabat yang sedang merebutkan cinta sejatinya? Penasaran? Baca aja ceritanya v #GakPintarBikinSummary


**Selection Between Best Friend and Love**

 **By : Jung HaRa**

 **Cast : Jung Krystal, Choi Sulli, Choi Siwon (Andrew), Luna, Kwon Yuri, etc.**

 **Main Cast : Krystal, Siwon, Sulli**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : Typo(s), no war, no bash, newbie**

 **FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja**

 **Rated : T**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

*****v*****

Aku masih terpaku menatap lekat-lekat sosoknya. Seorang wanita yang sebaya denganku, yang telah cukup lama menjadi teman akrabku. Akupun hampir tak mengingat, bagaimana kami bisa saling mengenal dan berlanjut menjadi seorang sahabat. Ya, sahabat. Sesuatu yang spesial bagi tidak sedikit orang. Sosok yang selalu ada saat kau jatuh hingga kau telah berada di atas angin.

Sulli, merupakan panggilan akrab untuknya. Dikatakan dewasa, dia sungguh kekanak-kanakan. Disebut penyabar, tidak selalu seperti itu keadaannya. Mungkin karena hal tersebutlah aku menjadi sanggup untuk berlama-lama dengannya. Waktu satu jam bukan lagi waktu yang cukup memuaskan bagi kami untuk saling bercerita dan berkeluh kesah. Mulai dari segala hal yang sedih, aneh, lucu, keren menurut versi kami dan banyak lagi hal-hal tak penting yang kami bahas.

"Sahabat Selamanya". Sekiranya itu adalah ikrar setia kami untuk terus bersama hingga tangan Tuhan-lah yang memisahkan. Jika kalian pernah membaca sebuah novel 'Firefly Lane' karya Kristin Hannah, kalian pasti akan menemukan dua tokoh yang telah membuktikan kesetiaan janji mereka. Janji untuk bersahabat selamanya. Terlalu berlebihan memang, jika kami harus disejajarkan dengan kedua tokoh istimewa itu, Tully dan Kate. Namun, dalam segala situasi yang penuh dengan kecambuk akan kelebihan ego kami masing-masing, kami mencoba untuk bisa memenuhi janji kami mencoba untuk bisa memenuhi janji kami sebagai sahabat selamanya.

Hingga semua itu berubah keadaannya. Terjadi begitu saja. Dan, berhasil menghancurkan semuannya dalam sekejab. Tepat di pertengahan Maret lalu, semua kepahitan itu berawal dan sebuah hubungan yang erat pun berakhir. Penghianatan. Sebuah kata kunci yang terasa pantas dipandang.

*****v*****

"Krystal...", tiba-tiba Sulli datang padaku dengan sebuah surat berwarna putih. Tidak seperti biasanya dia datang dan memelukku seerat ini.

"Ada apa, Sulli? Cerita aja, nggak usah kaya' begini lah".

"Krystal,...", ucapnya menggantung. Tampak keraguan darinya untuk bicara.

"Iya, Sulli... Ada apa?".

"Dia jahat, Krys... Dia hhuuuhhh J-" , ucapnya sambil menghela napas.

"Maksudmu?".

"Jino mutusin aku, Krys. Bacalah surat ini", kata Sulli dengan memberikanku sebuah surat tadi yang dipegangnya. Aku pun membacanya.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Awas saja kalau aku sampai bertemu dengan dia. Huuhh!", seruku geram penuh dengan umpatan untuk Jino. "Memang apa yang sudah terjadi di antara kalian hingga bertengkar?"

Sulli hanya terdiam. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Makin perih menusuk relung batinnya. "Baiklah, kalau kamu gak bisa cerita nggak apa-apa. Tapi ingat ya, aku selalu ada buat kamu", ucapku berusaha menghiburnya.

Ia hanya tersenyum dan menatapku dalam.

"Terima kasih, Krys. Terima kasih", ucapnya sambil memelukku lebih erat lagi.

"Yang penting kau bahagia, Sulli. Bukankah kita akan menjadi sahabat selamanya?".

"Untuk sahabat sejati selamanya",sahut Sulli sambil mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingkingku. Tampak sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahnya. Ia tampak cantik, meski aku tahu ia tengah membohongi dirinya sendiri dengan senyuman yang penuh kegamangan saat ini.

*****v*****

Hari-hari muram buat Sulli telah berlalu. Dapat terlihat lagi auranya yang berkarisma dan senyumnya yang menggoda. Dengan centilnya, ia menghidupkan suasana di kelas kami dengan sebuah senyuman yang mampu membuat para murid di kelas ikut bersemangat saat melihatnya. Aku bangga memiliki sahabat sepertinya dan mungkin juga itu adalah salah satu alasan aku mau bersahabat dengannya.

"Wah, lagi seneng ni ye...", godaku padanya.

"Maksud Krystal apa sih? Dateng-dateng langsung nyeplos begitu? Plis deh...", timpalnya padaku.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu nih. Makanya Si Putri ini lagi doyan nyengir-nyengir nggak jelas".

"Inggih, Sayang...".

" Emang ada apa toh? Cerita dong".

" Krystal tahu Andrew kan?".

"Emang kenapa?".

"Orangnya perhatian ya, Krys. Baaaiiikkk banget".

Aku sangat terkejut akan apa yang baru dikatakan Sulli. Entah aku merasa ada sesuatu mengganjal di hatiku. Ada serpihan tak rela yang menghujam dada. Seketika lidahku kelu. Tanpa ingin membuatnya kecewa akan responku yang tidak cukup baik, ku lemparkan senyum padanya. Berharap ia tak menyadari akan adanya kegamangan dalam hatiku.

*****v*****

Mulai saat itu, Sulli tak lepas dari topik yang membahas tentang Andrew. Anak laki-laki di sekolah kami yang bisa dikatakan sangat populer. Berperawakan gagah, tinggi, putih, bermata agak sipit (mungkin karena dia keturunan Korea) dan jika tersenyum maka akan timbul sebuah cekungan di sudut pipinya. Dan semenjak hari itu pula, waktu malamku terasa panjang dan melelahkan karena memikirkan hal ini. Andrew adalah kawanku saat kelas 4 SD dahulu. Kedua orang tua kami pun sudah cukup mengenal. Tak jarang ibu mengundang mereka (Andrew dan keluarganya) dalam setiap acara penting keluarga kami, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kami tergolong dekat, walau kini pada nyatanya hubungan kami semakin merenggang. Bahkan jika aku menceritakan hal ini pada teman-teman di sekolahku kini, sungguh mereka benar-benar tidak akan percaya. Mustahil untuk dapat dipercaya oleh mereka. Tak apalah, sempat mengenal bahkan menjadi kawannya pun jadi hal istimewa buatku. Dan semua yang telah terjadi antara aku dan Andrew seakan sudah cukup memberikan alasan untuk membubuhkan rasa kagum dari aku untuknya.

Dengan terus melajunya sang waktu, rasa kagum itu kian menjalar, merambat dan bersarang ke dalam ruang-ruang kosong di benakku. Semakin lama, semua rasa itu kian mendalam. Dan kini, tepat dihadapanku. Seorang gadis yang telah kuanggap bak saudara, menceritakan sosok Andrew dengan binar-binar kekaguman yang tampak di matanya.

"Apa kamu mengagumi Andrew?", tanyaku tiba-tiba pada Sulli. Semua terasa terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku.

Sulli diam, tersenyum dan melempar pandangannya pada goresan putih yang menggantung di langit biru yang gagah.

"Menurutmu Krystal? Apakah seperti itu adanya?", ucapnya kemudian. Tergores sebuah senyum dari bibirnya.

*****v*****

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya aku membolak-balikkan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Nyanyian jangkrik terdengar makin lantang, seiring dengan terhentinya suara riuh manusia yang rutin terdengar di pagi hari. Dari balik jendela, cahaya bulan telah memberi warna perak pada pepohonan di luar sana. Lambaian tirai-tirai di kamarku seakan mengabarkan bahwa sang angin darat telah menjaga nelayan-nelayan yang tengah memulai harinya demi sebungkus nasi. Ku lempar pandangan pada jam dinding yang menggantung di seberang ranjangku. Pukul 02.00. hingga saat ini kedua mataku enggan terpejam, walau perihnya mata ini telah ku rasakan. Kata-kata Sulli tadi pagi masih terngiang jelas dalam anganku. "Ah, aku tak boleh seperti ini. Ini pun tak ada gunanya aku mementingkan hatiku sendiri. Toh, Andrew tak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku. Bukankah cinta tak harus memiliki?", batinku lirih. Cinta. Inikah rasanya? Sesuatu yang selalu terdengar indah, magis, dan luar biasa telah menjangkit diriku. Sesuatu yang selalu dibuat istimewa oleh para pengarang maupun penyair. Tapi... Mengapa semua seperti ini? Terasa sakit, berat, dan memilukan. Makin meracuni alam pikiranku yang kalut. Sungguh buruk kenyataan cinta yang sesungguhnya. Namun, semua kembali pada satu pertanyaan singkat, "Pantaskah aku merasa cinta saat ini?"

*****v*****

"Krys,,Krystal!", panggil Luna tergopoh-gopoh.

"Ada apa? Santai aja lagi, nggak usah lebay sampai menggos-menggos begitu", ucapku sekenanya.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Itu... Hosh.. Hosh... Emmm... I..ttu lho...", ucapnya tak jelas sembari mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Hadeh, ngomong apa to, Mbak yu... Atur napas dulu dah, tenang".

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Luna kembali bernapas normal.

"Sulli... Sulli... Sulli, Krystal...".

"Sulli? Ada apa? Kenapa Sulli?", responku panik seketika.

"Dia lagi berantem di kantin. Anak-anak malah pada nyorakin mereka, ngomporin gitu-...".

"Oke, makasih", responku singkat dan segera berlari ke arah kantin. Walau aku tahu bahwa Luna belum selesai bicara tadi. Aku harap dia tidak marah dan bisa mengerti.

*****v*****

Gerombolan anak laki-laki dan perempuan riuh, membentuk formasi lingkaran tak beraturan. Mereka meneriakkan nama Sulli dan Yuri. Segera ku barlari menuju kerumunan dan beradu badan dengan yang lainnya agar aku bisa menempati posisi terdepan. Begitu sampai, di barisan depan, dapat kulihat Sulli dan Yuri yang saling mencakar dan menjambak. Wajah mereka berdua merah padam, sama-sama terbakar emosi menggebu. Tak membuang waktu, aku menuju ke tengah-tengah berharap dapat melerainya. "Hei, hentikan! Hentikan semua ini!", teriakku cukup keras. Sialnya suaraku kalah terdengar daripada teriakan masal yang tengah mendukung jagoan mereka yang tengah bertanding.

'Bruak!'.

Aku jatuh tersungkur saat aku berusaha menengahi mereka berdua. Tangan Yuri mendorong tubuhku keras secara tidak sengaja (mungkin memang tak sengaja, aku tak tahu). Sulli menatapku yang merintih lekat-lekat. Ia melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan tangan Yuri, dan bergegas menghampiriku. Masih dengan wajah yang merah padam, Yuri menatap aku dan Sulli bergantian. Tatapan yang seakan bermakna, aku-akan-memberikan-pelajaran-yang-lebih-dari-ini-anak-bau-kencur. Ia berlalu dengan senyum puas karena telah menang atas Sulli.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa, Krystal?".

"Yang seharusnya tanya itu aku, bodoh. Kamu nggak apa-apa?".

"Sial, semua gara-gara cewek jelek dan arogan itu. Awas aja dia. Berani banget dia macem-macem sama kamu, Krystal", umpatnya kesal bukan main.

Sulli berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Yuri yang melangkah belum jauh dari TKP sebelumnya, "Yuri!", teriak Sulli. Yuri berbalik, "Apa lagi anak bawang?".

'Plak!'.

Pukulan keras melayang dari tangan Sulli ke pipi Yuri. Saat tangan Yuri hampir menyentuh permukaan pipi Suli, sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Andrew", ucap Yuri dan Sulli hampir bersamaan.

"Udahlah, kalian jangan kaya' anak kecil seperti ini. Apa kalian nggak mikir kalau perbuatan kalian mencoreng nama baik kalian sendiri?", ucap Andrew dengan bijak.

Tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, Yuri berlalu. Terbesit kilatan amarah yang kian berkobar di matanya. Andrew menatap wajah Sulli teliti, "Penampilanmu acak adul banget. Sumpah. Kamu juga luka, diobatin ke UKS gih...".

Bulir-bulir bening mengalir mulus di pipiku. Aku tak kuasa lagi untuk menahan genangannya. Hatiku benar-benar merasa terguncang melihat apa yang terjadi antara Andrew dan Sulli. Mereka kini tengah berdiri di hadapanku, berjarak sangat dekat. Tampak rasa cemas dari air muka Andrew. Aku berlari. Menjauh dari pemandangan yang memekakkan luka di hatiku. Aku berlari mengikuti kemana pun langkah kaki melangkah.

*****v*****

"Krystal, tunggu..", Sulli memanggilku yang sedari tadi berusaha menghindarinya. "Krystal, kamu marah sama aku? Apa karena aku berantem waktu itu ya? Aku minta maaf".

Ku tatap mata bulatnya mendalam. Mata yang membuat semua orang akan menaruh simpati ketika melihatnya. "Iya aku maafin kok. Lain kali jangan kamu ulangi, inget orang tua kamu nggak pernah ngajari kamu untuk berantem kaya' ayam bodoh. Apalagi ini cuma hal sepele".

"Maaf, Krystal. Aku...",ucapnya sembari air mata mengenang di pelupuk matanya. Selang beberapa detik bulir-bulir bening itu tumpah ruah. "Maafkan aku, Krystal,,,".

Ku raih tubuhnya dan ku dekap erat ia. Aku berusaha untuk menentramkan hatinya. "Iya, Sulli aku maafin kamu. Dan aku juga minta maaf ya, Sulli...".

Sulli menarik dirinya dari tubuhku. Ia menatapku, "Maaf? Untuk apa?".

"Untuk segalanya, Sulli. Segalanya...", jawabku menggantung. Aku terus terhanyut dalam tatapan matanya. "Sulli maafkan aku yang belum seutuhnya rela melepaskan perasaanku pada Andrew untukmu", batinku dalam hati.

"Oke, daripada kita terhanyut dalam masalah yang super nggak jalas ini. Gimana kalau kita hang out? Makan bakso atau mie ayam?", tawar Sulli padaku, sambil menyeka jalur yang membekas atas air matanya.

"Aku kenyang. Mungkin lain kali. Aku minta maaf".

"Sayang sekali. Tapi, tak apalah".

"Emm, kalau boleh tahu ada masalah apa antara kamu dan Yuri?".

"Ohh... Jadi gini ceritanya-...".

*****v*****

Matahari kian meninggi. Panasnya sungguh menyengat, serasa membakar hangat ubun-ubun kepalaku. Ku kayuh sepeda menuju perpustakaan umum. Dalam kondisi kalut seperti ini, ku luangkan sedikit waktu untuk sekedar membaca buku, berharap semua masalah dapat terlupakan walau hanya sekejap.

Begitu sampai di dalam. Ribuan buku yang tertata rapi dalam rak-rak yang saling berjajar. Ku perintahkan langkah kakiku menuju kumpulan buku yang berlabel "Sastra dan Karya Fiksi".

"Krystal!", tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang tak asing bagiku sedang berteriak keras memanggilku.

"Hei, Sulli! Tumben ke sini. Sama...?", belum genap aku menyelesaikan kalimat tanyaku, sosok Andrew muncul di belakang Sulli. "Sepertinya aku sudah tahu jawaban atas pertanyaanku sendiri", ujarku kemudian.

"Ku akui kau memang cerdas, Krystal".

"Hei, Krystal! Udah lama banget nggak ketemu. Ngilang kemana aja kamu?", Andrew tiba-tiba datang dan menyapaku.

"Bukannya yang selama ini sering ngilang itu kamu ya? Secara anak tenar gitu?".

"Bisa aja kamu, Krystal. Kamu belum berubah ya. Masih pinter ngeles kaya' dulu".

"Oh ya?", jawabku singkat. "Aku memang nggak berubah, Andrew. Begitu juga perasaanku ke kamu. Mungkin selamanya akan tetap sama", benakku kemudian. Jujur saja, seketika jantungku berdebar kencang, aliran darahku mengalir begitu cepat. Tubuhku gemetar. Tangan dan kakiku terasa kesemutan.

"Ehem..ehem... Ada yang dikacangin di sini nih", Sulli berkomentar atas suasana yang terjadi.

"Wah, ada yang marah ni ye", godaku.

"Oke. Sulli, bisa kamu cerita gimana kamu bisa kenal dan bersahabat sama cewek bawel, cerewet dan cengeng kaya' dia?".

"Oh, gitu? Awas kamu ya".

"Kamu ngancem ceritanya nih?", goda Andrew padaku.

Mulai detik itu, aku rasakan kembali kedekatanku dengan Andrew. Dan dapat ditebak, aku semakin sukar untuk menghapusnya dari hatiku. Seakan ada harapan untukku. Jujur saja, aku merasa dia sangat perhatian kepadaku. Aku nyaman berada di dekatnya. Aku sering menghindari kontak mata dengannya, aku tak kuasa menatapnya lama. Tak jarang Andrew tersenyum geli dengan tingkahku yang serba salah. Namun, kami tidak hanya berdua saja dalam melewati hari. Ada Sulli. Sahabatku yang juga saingan hatiku akan Andrew.

*****v*****

'Drrrrtt,,,ddrrrrtt,,'

Handphone ku bergetar. Ada sebuah pesan dari Andrew. Jujur, aku sudah menantinya sejak semalam. "... Happy Birthday, Friend. Moga tambah sukses aja dan selalu berada dalam naungan rahmat-Nya. Amiin. Oh ya, Krys. Hari ini aku mau ngundang kamu untuk makan bareng keluarga aku. Toh, udah lama juga kita nggak makan bareng. Jangan lupa kenakan gaun ungu itu. Aku harap kau menyukainya ...", sms panjang lebar dari Andrew membuatku gembira dan bingung. Gembira atas undangannya dan bingung perkara gaun ungu yang ia sebutkan dalam pesannya. Gaun apa yang ia maksudkan?

"Sulli, kamu nerima titipan nggak? Kiriman pos gitu, ada nggak?", tanyaku pada Sulli yang kini tinggal seatap denganku. Kini lagi-lagi kita kuliah di tempat yang sama, dan ujung-ujungnya, kami memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah kos satu atap.

"Hah, ng..ng kiriman... tt...tttiitippaann? ng.. ng.. ng... Aku nggak tahu tuh. Emang kenapa?", jawabnya dengan air muka yang aneh seketika.

"Nggak, aku butuh banget barang itu. Ada hal penting untukku. Terima kasih.".

"Yap, aku pasti akan memberimu kabar seputar kiriman yang datang, Krystal. Itu pasti".

"Aku percaya padamu, Sulli".

"Ngng,,, Krystal...".

"Iya, Sulli?".

"Selamat ulang tahun".

"Terima kasih, sobat. Kau yang terbaik".

*****v*****

Hatiku masih terbalut gelisah dan bersalah. Gaun pemberian Andrew tak berjejak, hilang. Aku pun tak menghadiri undangan makan malam dari keluarga Andrew. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa pada mereka perkara gaun yang hilang itu. Aku malu. Andrew maafkan aku.

'Bruak!'

Sebuah kotak bersampul hitam jatuh dari lokerku. Penasaran, ku buka bungkusan kotak itu. Dan ku lihat isinya, sebuah kaset rekaman dan sebuah buku harian yang persis dengan milik Sulli. Apa maksudnya ini. Tak betah didekap penasaran, ku setel rekaman itu. Dan ternyata...

*****v*****

"Apa maksudmu melakukan semua ini, Sulli? Apa salahku padamu?", makiku pada Sulli setibanya aku di rumah. Awalnya aku tak percaya akan apa yang ku lihat dalam rekaman itu, tapi pernyataan Sulli pada buku hariannya cukup menjadi bukti.

... Tuhan... Sungguh aku tak rela ini semua terjadi. Ternyata selama ini Kak Andrew lebih menaruh kagum pada Krystal. Bukan padaku! Tadi pagi, aku menemukan sebuah bingkisan bersampul ungu di depan pintu. Dibawa penasaran, kemudian ku buka isinya. Ternyata itu adalah kado ulang tahun dari Kak Andrew untuk Krystal. Sungguh hati ini terbakar. Hatiku berkecamuk. Haruskah aku utamakan sahabatku atau perasaanku? Tak berselang lama, ada seorang gadis kecil melintas di hadapanku. Ku panggil ia, dan kuberikan gaun ungu itu untuknya. Aku berkata padanya, bahwa ia harus memakai gaun ini jika tiba waktunya nanti. Ia tersenyum bahagia dan berlalu. Kembali aku menitikkan air mata. Krystal, maafkan aku. Sungguh aku tak kuasa menerima semua ini.. Rabu, 20 April ...

"Krystal, aku... ak..akk..akkkuuu...".

"Sudah cukup, Sulli. Aku lelah denganmu. Benar apa yang Yuri katakan padaku. Kau memang tak punya hati. Kamu lebih mementingkan urusan dan kebutuhanmu sendiri.".

"Yuri? Apa yang telah ia katakan?".

"Tak penting. Yang terpenting adalah aku telah menyadari bahwa kau adalah seorang penghianat besar. Aku kecewa padamu.".

"Aku bukan penghianat. Aku sahabatmu, Krys.".

"Sahabat? Tidak lagi untuk sekarang dan seterusnya!", usai bicara aku lekas berlari meninggal Sulli sendiri.

"Krystal...".

Langkahku terhenti. Hatiku berontak untuk mencabut semua yang telah ku ucapkan. Namun, emosiku tak dapat teredam lagi. "Oh ya, Sulli. Mulai siang ini aku tidak lagi seatap denganmu. Semoga kau segara tenang atas kepergianku. Dan,,, terima kasih.", ucapku tanpa berbalik.

*****v*****

'Drrrrtt,,,ddrrrrtt,,'

Handphoneku bergetar untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Terpampang nama Sulli di layar handphoneku. Sudah hampir dua minggu aku tak menjawab sms atau menerima panggilan darinya. Hatiku masih nyeri saat mengingat semuanya. Aku juga menghindari Andrew. Jika Sulli memang benar-benar menginginkannya, akan aku relakan dia. Mungkin Andrew memang benar-benar bukan jodohku.

Ku tatap lekat-lekat foto yang tengah ku dekap. Bergambar tiga remaja, satu laki-laki dan dua wanita. Mereka tersenyum riang menatap kamera. Di bawahnya tertera tulisan SAHABAT SEJATI SELAMANYA.

Air mata mengucur deras. Menusuk luka hati yang seakan terlanjur bernanah. Luka hati yang tak pernah aku inginkan. Luka hati yang telah mengorbankan sesuatu berharga dalam hidupku, yaitu persahabatanku.

*****v*****

Sudah satu tahun aku menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Dulu, sering aku mendengar mereka mencoba menghubungi aku, bahkan mereka mencariku di rumah orang tuaku. Namun, sekarang yang dapat mereka lihat adalah sebuah bangunan tak berpenghuni. Kenapa hal itu terjadi, karena aku dan kedua orang tuaku telah memutuskan untuk tinggal di luar negeri tepatnya ke negara dengan julukan Negara Gingseng sejak delapan bulan yang lalu untuk melanjutkan kuliahku.

Dulu sebelum aku pergi, aku selalu menghindar dari Sulli maupun Andrew bahkan tidak mengangkat panggilan telephone mereka. Entah kenapa, aku masih sakit ketika mengingat semua kenanganku bersama mereka. Senyum dan canda yang sering kita lakukan bersama kini tak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Hal ini terjadi karena sebuah penghianatan yang dilakukan oleh SAHABAT SEJATIKU sendiri hanya karena kita mencintai orang yang sama.

Namun, apabila aku harus memilih antara SAHABAT dan CINTA? Aku tidak akan memilih keduanya, kenapa? Karena sahabat dan cinta sangatlah berbeda. Dua hal tersebut sangat penting bagiku. Sampai sekarang aku sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan perasaanku terhadap Andrew dan semua hal yang telah dilakukan oleh Sulli. Apa hal yang dapat aku lakukan? Haruskah aku mengambil cinta Andrew dari Sulli? Namun, aku tidak sanggup untuk melukai hati sahabat terbaikku. Oh, Tuhan. Tolonglah aku untuk mencari solusi agar tidak ada yang terluka. Baik Andrew, Sulli maupun diriku.

*****v*****

Hari-hari mulai berlalu, meninggalkan sebongkah rasa perih di hatiku. Aku memutuskan untuk mencoba melupakan mereka. Namun, yang kudapat hanyalah sebuah rasa putus asa. Aku benar-benar membenci hal ini. Apakah aku tak bisa melupakan mereka? Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

'Drrrrtt,,,ddrrrrtt,,'

Bunyi handphone menyadarkanku dari lamunan yang sungguh menyakitkan ini. Aku bangun dari atas ranjang untuk mengambil handphone yang selalu kutaruh di atas meja belajarku.

"Yeoboseyo?".

"Ini aku Ibu. Apakah kau sedang sibuk, sayang?", jawab seseorang yang ternyata adalah Ibuku.

"Tidak Ibu. Apa ada perlu denganku?".

"Iya, bisakah kau ke rumah Ibu? Kau sejak memiliki apartemenmu sendiri menjadi jarang untuk bertemu dengan Ibumu ini. Ibu kan merindukanmu".

"Iya, Ibu. Maafkan aku. Tugas kuliahku benar-benar menyita waktuku untuk menemui Ibu dan Ayah di rumah. Sekarang karena jadwalku kosong, bolehkah aku kesana?".

"Itulah yang ingin Ibu bicarakan padamu. Cepat datang ya Ibu tunggu. Awas sampai tidak datang", canda Ibu padaku.

"Aishh. Iya Ibu, aku akan datang. Tunggu kedatangan anak Ibu yang paling cantik ini ya?", kataku dengan nada bercanda.

"Iya iya anak Ibu yang paling tak tahu malu. Ibu tunggu ya. Bye", ucap Ibu lalu menutup telpon tanpa mendengarkan omelan yang akan aku keluarkan sebentar lagi.

"Dasar Ibu", ucapku sambil tersenyum. Lalu, aku pun segera mengambil jaket musim dinginku dan mengambil kunci mobil. Aku pun keluar dan masuk mobil milikku yang diberikan oleh orang tuaku sebagai kado ulang tahunku. Aku segera tancap gas dan pergi kerumah kedua orang tua.

*****v*****

"Ibu! Aku sudah datang!", seruku saat telah sampai di depan pintu. Aku membuka pintu depan rumah, lalu berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Dan, terkejut lah aku saat melihat siapa yang ada di ruang tamu. Ingin sekali aku menangis dan berlari pergi dari sini, namun entah kenapa kaki benar-benar kaku tak bisa aku gerakkan lagi. Orang yang kulihat pun menoleh padaku, matanya melebar saat melihatku. Dia segera berlari dan memelukku dengan sangat erat.

"Krystal, aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Kemana saja kau selama ini? Aku dan Sulli bingung mencari kemana dirimu. Ternyata setelah dua tahun berlalu aku berhasil menemukanmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Krystal!", perkataan orang yang memelukku ini.

"An..an...dre...drew...", ucapku dengan terbata-bata.

Aku benar-benar belum siap menerima ini. Kenapa dia bisa menemukanku? Kenapa dia berkata dia merindukanku? Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah bahagia disana dengan Sulli? Dan dimanakah Sulli sekarang berada? Apakah Sulli sudah membenciku dan tidak ikut Andrew untuk menemuiku?

"Krystal, kau melamun?", tanya Andrew padaku.

"Eehh,,,ehhh... Tidak, aku tidak melamun.", sangkalku dengan cepat dan mengalihkan pandangan mataku dari matanya. Entah kenapa aku sangatlah gugup sekarang.

"Apa kau masih membenciku dan Sulli yang sudah tenang disana?", tanya Andrew padaku. Eh, tunggu! Apa maksudnya dengan 'Sulli yang sudah tenang disana?' disana itu dimana? Ada apa dengan Sulli?

"Aa...apa.. Maksudmu Andrew? Aku sangat tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan? Tenang disana? Maksudmu apa? Ada apa dengan Sulli? Andrew! Cepat jawab aku.", ucapku tak sabar. Aku sangat panik saat ini.

"Krystal kumohon tabahkan hatimu. Sulli...".

"Ada apa Andrew? Cepat jawab aku!".

"Sulli sudah meninggal satu tahun yang lalu. Dia memiliki penyakit kanker hati stadium akhir dan tidak dapat ditolong lagi. Keinginan terakhirnya adalah meminta maaf padamu. Namun, aku, Sulli dan keluarga kita berdua tidak berhasil menemukanmu. Aku berusaha mencarimu dan akhirnya aku menemukanmu saat aku bertanya pada temanku yang ada di Korea yang ternyata satu kuliah denganmu. Saat aku berusaha bilang ke Sulli, ternyata Sulli sudah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Aku sungguh merasa bersalah pada Sulli karena tidak bisa mengajaknya kemari dan menemuimu. Maafkan aku Krystal tidak bisa membuatmu bertemu dangan Sulli. Maafkan keterlambatanku mencarimu.", jawab Andrew atas pertanyaanku.

Aku jatuh terduduk dan menangis di atas lantai. Hatiku benar-benar kacau. Sulli tidak mungkin memiliki penyakit yang seperti itu. Dia adalah gadis yang ceria. Tidak pernah aku mendengar dia mengeluh kesakitan. Dia adalah gadis yang kuat. Namun, kenapa dia tidak pernah cerita padaku tentang penyakitnya? Ada sebuah rasa bersalah saat aku mengetahui bahwa dia mencariku dengan keadaan yang seperti itu. Aku tahu rasanya pasti sakit sekali. Aku merutuki semua kebodohanku dan keegoisanku. Apa yang aku lakukan selama ini? Aku lah yang selama ini tidak mau mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh sahabatku sendiri. Aku adalah sahabat yang bodoh.

"Krys, bacalah surat ini. Surat ini adalah surat terakhir Sulli untukmu. Dia berharap kau mau membacanya.", ucap Andrew sambil berusaha mengangkat tubuhku dan didudukannya di sofa ruang tamu.

 _Untuk,_

 _Sahabat Sejatiku_

 _Krystal_

 _Halo sahabat! Apa kabarmu saat surat ini ada di tanganmu? Semoga baik-baik saja. Selama ini kau tinggal dimana? Aku dan Kak Andrew selalu mencari keberadaanmu. Kita sangat merindukanmu. Apa kau masih membenci kami. Aku ingin minta maaf atas apa yang aku lakukan selama ini. Maafkan aku. Karena aku, kau dan Kak Andrew harus berjauhan seperti ini. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Ku harap kau mau memaafkanku._

 _Aku sangat menyayangimu Krystal. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai saudaraku sendiri. Kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah ku punya. Kau yang menemaniku disaat terakhirku. Kau yang membuatku bahagia. Kau yang membuatku mengerti bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Kau yang membuatku mengerti bagaimana rasanya sakit hati. Kau yang membuatku tersenyum dan membuatku lupa akan penyakit yang sedang aku derita. Kau adalah makhluk ciptaan-Nya yang paling sempurna buatku. Kau adalah anugrah yang diberikan oleh Tuhan kepadaku. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu. Kau adalah semangatku untuk tetap hidup._

 _Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi. Aku minta maaf telah meninggalkanmu. Aku minta maaf tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu. Aku minta maaf telah mencintai orang yang kau cintai. Aku minta maaf karena aku tidak menceritakan penyakitku padamu. Aku minta maaf atas semua kelakuan yang pernah membuatmu sedih. Aku berharap kau bahagia tanpaku. Aku harap kau masih mau memaafkan aku yang telah merusak hubungan kita ini. Aku berharap kau tidak pernah sedih lagi. Aku berharap kau bahagia dengan Kak Andrew. Aku menitipkan Kak Andrew padamu. Jangan pernah membuat Kak Andrew marah atau sakit hati ya! Atau aku akan mendatangimu dengan wujudku yang menjadi hantu. Hehehe. Kau harus menjaga Kak Andrew dari fans-fansnya yang genit itu, ok! Aku akan melihatmu dan menjagamu dari atas sini._

 _Ini adalah hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Terima kasih apabila kau masih mau membacanya. Kumohon kau setelah ini membakarnya. Dan lupakan aku. Semoga kau dapat melupakanku yang telah menyakitimu ini. Jangan ingat aku jika itu menyakitkan untuk diingat. Lupakan aku dan berbahagialah dengan Kak Andrew atau teman-temanmu yang lainnya. Sekali lagi aku ingin mengatakan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Dan selamat tinggal SAHABAT SEJATIKU. Aku akan menunggumu di atas sini._

 _Dari,_

 _Sahabat sejatimu_

 _Sulli_

*****v*****

Aku sungguh tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan tangisanku. Tangisanku pecah saat itu juga. Apa yang telah aku lakukan disaat sahabatku sedang sekarat. Apa aku masih bisa disebut SAHABAT SEJATINYA lagi. Aku sudah melukai sahabatku sendiri. Aku yang telah membuat hatinya hancur disaat dia sedang seperti itu. Bukan kau yang seharusnya minta maaf. Seharusnya aku lah yang minta maaf padamu. Maafkan aku Sulli. Aku bukan sahabat yang baik untukmu. Aku adalah sahabat yang jahat. Aku adalah sahabat yang telah melukai hati sahabatnya sendiri. Aku yang telah membuatmu semakin menderita. Aku adalah sahabat yang tidak tahu apa yang telah dirasakan oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah pelukan. Aku pun mendongakkan kepala. Ternyata yang memelukku adalah Kak Andrew. "Menangislah apabila itu dapat membuatmu agak sedikit lega. Lalu, setelah ini jangan pernah kau menangis lagi.", katanya padaku sambil membelai kepalaku lembut.

Aku pun langsung memeluknya dengan lebih erat dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya di dada orang yang paling aku dan sahabatku cintai. Aku merasa sangat bodoh saat ini. Secara tidak langsung selama ini aku telah menyakiti dua orang yang paling berharga di hidupku. Aku sungguh merasa apa yang aku pikirkan selama ini ternyata membuat aku dan orang yang menyayangiku terluka.

Setelah sangat lama aku menangis, aku tiba-tiba merasa lelah. Pandangan mataku mengabur. Dan yang dapat aku lihat adalah sebuah gumpalan hitam yang seakan-akan menelanku. Dan aku tak tahu lagi apa yang aku rasakan setelah itu.

*****v*****

Aku membuka mataku dengan wajah yang bingung. Bukannya aku tadi di ruang tamu dan menangis dipelukan Kak Andrew. Kenapa sekarang aku merasa seperti berada di dalam kamarku sendiri.

Lalu ada yang membuka pintu kamarku sambil membawa nampan yang berisi sepiring sop hangat dan satu gelas coklat panas. Ternyata yang membawanya adalah Kak Andrew. Dia terkejut ketika melihatku duduk di ujung kasur.

"Kau sudah sadar? Aku takut sekali begitu melihatmu pingsan tadi. Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa ada yang sakit atau pusing? Aku akan mengambilkamu obat.", kata Kak Andrew yang mengkhawatirkan keadaanku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kak. Kepalaku hanya agak sedikit pusing saja. Apa aku tadi pingsan?".

"Iya, kau tadi pingsan kira-kira selama 2 jam. Aku benar-benar takut saat melihatmu tadi. Aku pun segera menggendongmu dan tanya kepada ibumu dimana kamarmu. Akhirnya aku pun membawamu kesini. Dan, ya seperti yang kau lihat.".

"Kak, kau mengompresku?", tanyaku saat aku baru ingat bahwa aku tadi terbangun dengan kain yang menempel di dahiku.

"Hehehe. Iya. Aku hanya takut kalau kau kenapa-napa. Akhirnya aku mengompresmu.", tanyanya sambil menunjukkan lesung pipinya yang tidak berubah sejak aku menjauhi mereka. Mereka? Kenapa aku jadi mengingat Sulli dan surat yang ditulisnya tadi.

"Jangan menangis. Kau kan tadi sudah bilang tidak akan mengisinya lagi kan.", katanya sambil menghapus air mata yang ada di mata dan pipiku.

"Aku minta maaf atas kelakuanku selama ini, Kak. Aku membuat Kak Andrew dan Sulli menderita. Maafkan aku.", kataku sambil menghapus air mataku sendiri yang jatuh kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Sekarang Sulli sudah tiada dan kumohon kau masih mau menemaniku.", katanya dengan tampang yang sedih. Aku pun langsung memeluknya. "Aku akan selalu menemanimu. Tetapi apabila kau sudah memiliki istri aku tidak mau menemanimu lagi.", kataku dengan nada bercanda.

"Tenang saja. Aku masih belum memiliki istri. Tapi aku sudah memiliki calon istri. Dia sangat cantik, baik, manis, perhatian dan agak cerewet. Namun, aku tetap mencintainya.".

Aku pun langsung melepaskan pelukanku. "Jadi, kau sudah punya calon istri? Aku tidak mau menemanimu lagi. Sana pergi temui calon istrimu sana. Hhuss hhusss. Cepat keluar sana.", kataku dengan nada yang sebal dan sambil menggembungkan pipiku.

"Hehehe. Aku kan sedang menemui calon istriku sekarang.", katanya sambil menyubit pipiku.

"Aww. Sakit! Apa sih yang kau lakukan. Memangnya dimana calon istrimu?".

"Kan aku sudah bilang. Aku sekarang sedang menemuinya. Masa' kau nggak tahu sih apa yang aku maksud. Kau ini menyebalkan!", katanya sambil berpaling meninggalkan aku sendiri di kamar ini. Kenapa aku takut melihatnya pergi meninggalkan aku?

"Tunggu Kak Andrew! Kak! Kak! Kak Andrew!", kataku sambil berusaha mengejarnya walaupun dengan langkah yang sempoyongan karena kepalaku masih sedikit pusing.

"Ada apa gadis lemot", katanya dengan nada yang judes.

"Iihh. Kok aku sih yang dihina. Aku kan nggak tahu apa maksud Kak Andrew. Jangan pura-pura menjadi penjahat deh! Aku kan bukan detektif Kak! Menyebalkan!", kataku dengan bibir yang aku kerucutkan.

"Dasar lemot. Kau pikir dulu saja. Aku mau pulang ke rumah nenek. Bye bye calon istriku!", katanya sambil berteriak dan pergi dari rumahku.

"Heii! Tunggu! Dasar menyebalkan!", kataku sambil berteriak, namun dirinya tetap pergi sambil tertawa keras. Tunggu. Aku tadi tidak salah dengar kan kalau dia memanggilku 'calon istri'? Dan tadi, bukannya dia bilang 'sedang menemui calon istriku sekarang'? Apa dia mencintaiku? Dan apakah akulah calon istrinya? Aishh, Kak Andrew kau membuatku gila!

*****v*****

Sulli apa kau melihatku disana? Ini akhir dari semua perjuangan kita. Perjuangan persahabatan dan perjuangan cinta kita. Apa kau tahu? Semua kebahagiaan ini ku dapat dari usahamu. Kau adalah orang terindah yang pernah ku miliki. Jangan marah ya kalau Kak Andrew sekarang telah menjadi milikku! Hahaha! Terima kasih atas semua usahamu. You're My Last Friend! Because there will never be another like you in my life, friend. SAHABAT SEJATIKU! TENANGLAH ENGKAU DI SANA DAN TUNGGU KEHADIRANKU!

*******END*******

Huaaaaaaaaaaaa FF pertamakuu~~~ ^^v

 **Terima Kasih** bagi yang udah sempetin baca. Jangan lupa **reviewnya** ya? Maaf kalau tidak sesuai dan kata-katanya masih berantakan, biasalah newbie. Saya harap reader memberi review yang membangun agar saya bisa memperbaiki di ffku yang akan datang.

 **TERIMA KASIH!**

Salam Sayang,

 **Jung HaRa**


End file.
